Mini Cullens!
by JewelGirl94
Summary: When the girls return from a hunting trip, they find four familiar-looking little boys and a wolf in their home. What happens when the girls figure out who they are? Post Breaking Dawn. Cannon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…(goes to cry in corner.)**

**Chapter 1: What Happened?**

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bella, just kill it already. The rest of us are done, and we want to get home," Rosalie whined, too fast and soft for my prey or anyone other than a vampire to hear or understand. We were on a girls-only hunting trip and I was the only one still thirsty; I had my eyes set on a large mountain lion.

I knew she wanted to get home to her husband Emmett. I could relate to this, because there were times when she was in my position and all I wanted to do was get home to _my_ husband, Edward. Alice, Esme and Renesmee looked like they were thinking along the same lines, anxious to get back to Jasper Carlisle, and Jacob respectively. We had only been gone for a day, but we all missed our mates desperately anyway.

"Fine," I snapped. I leaped out of the bushes and pounced on the lion. My teeth locked on his throat, and I drained him dry in a matter of minutes.

"Are you ready to go now?" asked Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes. Esme loved us all like her own children, and as most of our parents were long dead, we loved her like a mother. Nessie of course was the only one who still had her parents. My daughter would never be without her parents, as Edward and I were both vampires, though I had still been human when she was conceived.

"Yes, I am. Lets go home," I answered. We all ran to the car at vampire speed, to anxious to get home to run at a human pace. Besides, its not like there were any humans here to see us.

We all climbed in to Rosalie's precious car, and sped off toward home.

We had been driving for ten minutes, when Alice suddenly spaced out. She stayed like that for a second and then: "Slow down, Rose! There's a cop coming up in one minute!" she commanded. Rosalie slammed on the breaks, and started driving again, right at the speed limit that she had been ignoring ever since we left the parking lot of the wildlife reserve we had been hunting at.

Sure enough, there was the police officer, waiting for speeders in a spot that was concealed by a thick stand of trees. It was very useful to have a psychic for a sister sometimes.

As eager as they were to get home, Alice and Rosalie couldn't resist stopping at a mall that we passed. I didn't want to go, and I considered just getting out of the car, going in the woods and running home, but they forced me in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I finally dragged them back out, saying that it would make the guys mad if we took much longer. None of us wanted our mate sad or mad, so they agreed to go home. It also helped that they had had enough of getting hit on by random guys—that any of us could kill with a twitch of our pinky—and the mall was closing.

We drove home so fast that we completed a drive that should have taken two hours in thirty minutes.

When we reached our house, a strange mixture of scents greeted us. There were our own scents, the scent of the boys—vampire and werewolf scents—and Nessie's scent. These were all normal. Then there were the strange human scents, though they were slightly familiar. There was also the scent of a wolf very close by.

We cautiously made our way to the house and opened the door. The sight that met our eyes would have most likely caused us to faint if we had been human.

There were four little boys in our house, and they were clearly human. There was also a russet-colored wolf standing off to the side, twitching as if it were trying to get rid of a cloud of flies.

The oldest of the human boys who had blond hair and spoke with a British accent, was trying to get the youngest of the boys—who had bronze hair—to stop crying. The little boy with the brunette hair was running around with one of Esme's coats tied around his neck, pretending to be a super hero. The last of the boys was watching TV, captivated by a show about the Civil War and totally oblivious to the chaos that surrounded him.

We were stunned. After a minute, Esme finally came to her senses. "Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" she yelled.

All the boys looked at us then, except the bronze-haired one, who was still crying. My maternal instincts kicked in, and I went over and picked him up, being careful not to hurt him. As soon as he was in my arms, he stopped crying, opened his emerald-green eyes and smiled at me. He seemed not to notice how cold my skin was.

Then the oldest of the boys spoke up then. "Esme? Alice? Bella? Rosalie? Renesmee? Thank god your home."

"That doesn't answer the question, but it begs a new one: How do you know our names?" Esme asked.

"Esme, its me. Its Carlisle," the oldest boy said, in his adorable accent.

"You can't be my Carlisle. He's older than you," Esme told him.

"But I am, love!" he said.

Then she walked over to him and looked at him closely. Then, she leaned in and sniffed him.

"You do smell a little like him, if he were human that is," she said.

Alice had drifted over to the other blond-haired boy, the one who had been watching TV.

"Jazz? Is that you?" she asked, leaning in to sniff him just as Esme had done to the older boy.

"Yes ma'am. It is," he told her shyly. He spoke with a southern drawl.

"Rose! Look at me! I'm a super hero!" yelled the dark-haired boy. That certainly sounded like something a young Emmett would do.

Rosalie walked over to him, gave him a thorough examination with her nose, and then scoped him up in her arms, covering his face in kisses.

I looked more closely at the toddler I held in my arms. He was playing with a loose strand of my hair. I sniffed at his neck, and he giggled when my nose brushed him. He smelled like a watered-down version of Edward. Human.

"Bewa!" he squealed. He had a very cute lisp. I was convinced—more by his smell than anything else—that this was Edward, just as the others seemed to be. These were definitely our mates.

Ness was standing holding the wolf in her hands. If the little boys were Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, then the wolf was definitely Jacob. It seemed like he couldn't phase.

"What happened, Carlisle?" I asked. As the oldest, he should be able to remember the best. Edward certainly wouldn't. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to tell us very well.

"We went for a run in the woods, and we came across these flowers. They smelled so good; we decided that we would pick some for you all. We managed to get home okay, at that time we were still normal. We were just hanging out here doing normal stuff. Edward was playing the piano, I was in my study and Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. Edward's music was beautiful as always, but then it changed. It sounded like a little kid playing, and I went in to tell Emmett to stop, he might hurt it and then Edward would be mad at him. It wasn't Emmett though. Edward had turned into a three-year-old human.

"Then Jazz and Emmett came in, they were human too, but not three. Emmett was six and Jasper was five. So I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw what I looked like. Jacob came in then, and he was a wolf. I told him to try and phase back and he's been trying ever since," Carlisle explained.

"Can you tell us where you found the flowers?" Esme asked.

"I think so. But can it wait? I'm thirsty," Carlisle said.

"I think you mean hungry," I told him. "Your human, remember?"

"Yes, that," he said.

"I think we should get you all some food. We don't have that much human food here, so how about we go out?" I suggested. Everybody quickly agreed.

"But we have to find them some new cloths first. They can't go out like that!" Alice said. She was right. They all looked like they had borrowed their dad's clothes. Edward especially. His pants had fallen off when I picked him up, and his boxers were only still on because I was holding them there.

"We should get some pull-ups or something for Edward too. The rest of you remember how to use the bathroom right?" I asked.

"I think we can figure it out," Jasper said.

"Good," Alice said. "Now, lets go shopping!"

_A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Puke? Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't mind flames either._


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch

29/12/2008 15:13:00

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wouldn't mind having little Edward. I also don't own Mc Donalds.**

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

**BPOV**

Before we left, we had to find some rope to tie Jake up with. We didn't know how much he understood, as if he had changed when he was in his human form he would be in the body of a two-year-old. We didn't trust him in the house by himself, so we told him to stop trying to phase after we left.

We found some rope and tied him to the back porch, with a bowl of water in easy reach.

We left in two separate cars, and as we didn't have a car seat for Edward, he rode in my lap.

Our first stop was Gap Kids, where Alice went in alone for a half hour, buying each of the boy's one outfit so that we could do the rest of the shopping with them in clothes that fit. While she was doing this, I ran to Wal-Mart to get some pull-ups for Edward.

The minute I gave him to Rosalie to hold, he started balling his eyes out. I felt so bad; I didn't like to see him cry. It just broke my heart.

So I told Nessie to hold him, thinking that she would be able to comfort her father, but that didn't work either. I finally decided to let him cry, just for ten minutes while I got the pull-ups. I would have liked to take him in with me, but it would just look odd if he was only wearing his to-big button-down shirt.

When I came back, he was still crying, but when he saw me, he perked right up. I took him from Nessie and asked Esme to open the box of pull-ups for me. I was the only one who would ever change him; it would be too awkward for Nessie to do it, it was already awkward for her father to be younger than her, at least physically, and he seemed to have the intelligence of your average three-year-old too.

By the time I was done, Alice was back. She wasn't too happy that we had only let her buy them one outfit each, but they were all very hungry.

We got them dressed quickly, and then we took them into Mc Donalds.

We stood there looking at the menu for about ten minutes, trying to decide what to get the boys. As none of us had had to eat human food in years, it was difficult to remember what it tasted like. I was also the only one who had ever eaten at Mc Donalds as a human, though not often.

We finally decided to get Happy Meals for Jasper and Edward, and Mighty Kids Meals for Carlisle and Emmett.

Then Emmett was upset because he wanted to get a Big Mac. Rosalie managed to talk him out of it, comparing it to the time he had felt like a walking ocean after draining ten large grizzle bears in one hunt. She whispered this in his ear, so other humans wouldn't hear, though it was no problem for us.

I walked up to the counter, and unfortunately there was a male cashier. I had been picked to do the talking, while the others went to find a place to sit. I still had Edward in my arms, wanting to avoid a scene.

"Welcome to Mc Donalds. What can I do for you?" the cashier said. He seemed flustered, and I smiled internally. I still found it amusing that men other than Edward found me attractive.

"Can I get one four-piece chicken nugget Happy Meal, one hamburger Happy Meal, one hamburger Mighty Kids Meal, and one cheeseburger Mighty Kids Meal," I told him.

"Sure can, sugar. What kind of toys would you like with those?" he asked. I cringed when he called me sugar.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want boys or girls toys?" he clarified. Did he not see me standing in a herd of little boys, with a little boy in my arms? Of course, those boys were normally not so little, or even human.

"Boys, please," I told him.

"Coming right up! Is that for here, or to go?" he asked.

"Here."

"That will be $15.50," he said. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do for you?" His attempts at flirting were pathetic. I had heard them all and then some.

I took care to hand him the money with my left hand, letting the ring on my finger glitter in the light. "No, thank you."

He handed me four small cups to fill at the soda fountain, along with a tray to carry them in. He looked disappointed.

As I waited for him to hand me the tray off food, I realized that there was no way I could carry Edward and the tray at the same time with out looking conspicuous. Of course, I could carry them both easily on the same finger.

"Edward? Can you walk by yourself to the table, like a big boy?" I asked him. "I need to carry the tray."

"Yes, Bewa," he said. I helped him down from the counter where I had sat him, and he waited by my side until I had the food. Then, he walked calmly to the table, all by himself.

I set the tray down, and then left to fill the cups. Edward trailed behind me wherever I went.

I walked back to the table, which Emmett had insisted was in the play area. The food was untouched, and there was a pile of socks and shoes under the table.

"They wanted to play," Esme explained. Then I saw Emmett. He was sitting on the top of the jungle-gym thing, at the highest point. He had somehow managed to climb up the netting that was supposed to stop kids from doing exactly what he did.

"Rose, go save your husband before he falls and breaks his neck," I murmured to her, to low for the humans surrounding us to hear. She turned around to see what I meant immediately.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Get down from there right now!" she screamed.

"But Rose, it's so cool up here! You have to see it!" he yelled down to her.

"If I see it, it means that you won't be getting any…" she trailed off for a moment, trying to think of something to threaten him with that didn't make her sound like a pedophile, or a lunatic. "…TV for a week!"

"Noooooooooo! I'll come down! I'll come down!" he sobbed. It seemed like Rose knew even a six-year-old Emmett as well as she knew herself.

He wiggled around for a moment, and then said "Rose, I think I'm stuck."

"This is just great. What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. She could easily have rescued him herself, but that would draw to much attention in this room full of humans.

"You could call the fire department," Alice suggested. "Or you could find a ladder."

"Lets talk to the manager first," Esme said.

Alice went to go find the manager, while Rosalie, Esme, Nessie and I watched the remaining boys.

Jasper was slowly drowning in the ball pit, while Carlisle was constantly going through the jungle-gym thing and down the slide, and Edward was spinning a tic-tac-toe piece on the bar that held it in place.

Emmett was starting to look scared now that he couldn't get down. "Rose? When am I going to get down?" he asked.

"Soon, Em. Alice just went to get help," she told him.

"But you don't need help! You can just—" he started.

"We need help, Emmett." The way she said it silenced him.

Just then, Alice returned with the manager in toe.

He looked at Emmett and said: "Go ahead and call 911, sweetheart. Anything else I can do for you?"

Right as he said it, Jasper resurfaced from the ball pit.

"Stay away from my girl, mister!" he yelled in his southern drawl. He then proceeded to run over to the manager and kick him in the shin. Then he ran away and jumped into the ball pit again.

"No, thank you," she told the manager.

The manager turned to walk away and saw the rest of us.

We all held up our left hands, showing him our rings before he even bothered to open his mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the fire department had gotten Emmett down, we told the boys that they had to sit and eat their food. All went well for about five minutes. Then Emmett discovered the ketchup.

"Bella, what's this?" he asked me.

"Its ketchup, Emmett. You put it on your food," I told him.

"It looks like blood. Is it blood?" he asked eagerly.

"No, it's made from tomatoes. Its good. Just eat it," I told him.

He started squeezing it into his mouth.

"No, put it on your hamburger, Emmett," I told him.

He picked up another packet, and opened it. Then he turned around to face a little girl. He closed his fist around the ketchup packet, sending a stream of it at the little girl. It hit her in the small of the back, and she started to cry.

Alice tried to move the ketchup out of sight of the boys, but Carlisle and Jazz had already picked up fist full's of them, and started copying Emmett.

Soon, the entire restaurant was covered in ketchup. Edward was giggling his head off at the mess, and Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper were looking for more ammo.

We whisked them out of the place before they could do any permanent damage, grabbing the rest of their lunches.

We made them eat the rest of their lunches in the car, no "blood" as Emmett insisted on calling the ketchup.

Edward wanted me to eat a French fry, so I choked one down. Eating human food wasn't a pleasant experience. It tasted like glue, and had the consistency of wet cement. I felt it stick in my throat.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie laughed at the face I made, and I shot them a death glare before turning to Edward and saying: "Yummy!" which was obviously the response he wanted.

Once they had all finished, we took them in to the mall to get the rest of their clothes. When we passed a bathroom, I ducked in to hack up the French fry.

_A/N: This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. That is partly because of the freaky line spacing thing that my computer did, but I did write an awful lot. Do you see the little yellow button with green words? Click it please._


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Life isn't fair. **

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**BPOV**

After I had finished coughing up the French fry, I met back up with the rest of my family, who were currently in Aeropostale, looking for clothes for Carlisle.

Edward was crying again, as he was when ever I was out of sight. I would have taken him into the bathroom with me, but I don't think that he would have liked to see me cough up the fry and flush it down the toilet.

I bent and picked him up, and he stopped crying immediately.

Alice, Rosalie, Nessie and Esme were all busy looking at the clothes, and not paying attention to the boys, and that meant they were had found something to get into. It probably wouldn't be as bad as the ketchup incident, but it might be close.

I heard them hiding in racks of clothes. They were planning to jump out at strangers and tell them that they were vampires, which they wouldn't believe, but they would be scared any way from having three little boys jump at them.

"What are you doing? Get out of there right now!" I ordered them.

"We don't have to listen to you, Bella, were all older than you!" Emmett said.

"Out of the five of us right here, who's the vampire?" I whispered to them, just loud enough that they would hear but no other humans would.

"You are," Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett said in unison.

"And, out of the five of us, who can actually use their drivers license right now?" I asked.

"You can," they said.

"Now. Do you still think that I can't tell you what to do?"

"No, Bella."

"Now get out of there."

Out of all of them, Edward was the best behaved, and I'm glad he's mine. Aside from multiple separation tantrums, he hadn't done a single thing to get in trouble.

I walked up to the others. "Please keep a closer eye on your mates. They are out of control," I told them.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett looked up at them sheepishly.

"We're sorry," they said. They didn't mean it.

Alice took Jaspers hand, Rose took Emmett's, and Esme took Carlisle's. We paid for Carlisle's clothes, and left the store quickly.

Our next stop was the Children's Place. While us girls were shopping (I wanted to pick out Edward's clothes myself), the three older boys concocted another plan to scare the wits out of people.

They hid in a dressing room, and one of them screamed. When one of the employees went to check out what was happening, she found Carlisle on the floor, pretending to be dead, and Jasper pretending to suck Emmett's blood. She screamed bloody murder, and the three of them cracked up laughing.

They didn't get a chance to do it again, even though they wanted to. They tried to get away from us, but Esme, Alice and Rose held their hands so tightly that I had to keep reminding them not to crush their fingers.

We should have heard them planning it, so it's partly our fault. I guess we were so wrapped up in our shopping, and I had a three-year-old Edward in my arms, talking to me non-stop.

He was talking to me very quietly, about things that when another human was standing close to us they would have thought that I was a pedophile, about all the times we had had sex.

Of course, the part of our family that were still vampires heard every word he said, but they knew that the occasions he was talking about had happened when he was normal.

There was one person, who was looking at the rack of clothes next to the one I was looking at, who over heard Edward talking about the night that Nessie was conceived. She looked frightened when Edward said that he had ripped open the pillows by biting them, and she eyed us warily, pushing her children behind her and away from me.

"Edward, can you talk about something else, please. You're not helping us to blend in," I told him, almost too low for him to hear.

"Why?" he asked.

"People don't like to know about us, and they can't know about us. They don't know that you're really a hundred and ninety five, you look like a three-year-old human, remember?"

"But, even when I'm normaw, I wook wike I'm onwy—" he started, but I stopped him before he could say "seventeen". I could make my voice low enough for the humans not to hear, but he couldn't.

"I know, love. But humans don't need to know that," I told him. "Please, talk about something else."

"Wike what, Bewa?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to be when you grow up?" I had noticed that although they still remembered the vampire things they had done, the boys had reverted to things that they had done when they were growing up. Like Carlisle and Jasper's accents. Normally, it was a rare occasion when you could hear Carlisle's British accent, but now, it was very clear, just like it had been when he was actually nine. The same applied to Jasper.

Edward could not make the "l" sound, apparently. He had told me this once, before I turned into a vampire. He said that it had lasted until he was six, and I was looking forward to hearing it, for how ever long this lasted.

He had started chattering again, about the more appropriate topic of wanting to be a solder when he grew up. That is, until he started talking about how we could have ended WWII a lot sooner if we had used different tactics.

"Edward!" I hissed. "Three-year-old humans don't know that much about World War II!"

"Sorry, Bewa," he said, and then fell silent. By this time, we had reached the cars, and were headed off to the grocery store.

Edward, Alice and I went in, leaving the others in the cars. I had a mental list of what to get, and Alice was going to help me by taking half of it. I gave her the simpler half, knowing that she had never done grocery shopping before. I went to get the half of the list that you had to know what to look for, like the ground beef and ground turkey that we would be getting for Jake.

Edward was full of question about everything.

"What's that, Bewa?"

"It's milk, Edward."

"What's it for?"

"You drink it."

"Wike bwood?"

"Sort of."

"Is it taste good?"

"Not to me, but to you and the other boys it might."

"What are those, Bewa?"

"Their nuts."

"…"

"You eat them."

"Oh."

It went on like that for a while, but I didn't mind. It was very cute.

We got enough food for a few days, not sure how long this would last.

When we got home, we fed Jake, and then asked Carlisle where the flowers they had picked for us were. As far as we knew, they were the reason that this had happened.

We disposed of them carefully, taking care not to touch them, or breath in their scent.

When we had finished, Emmett complained that he was hungry, so I quickly made two boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, and some frozen chicken fingers. I felt bad that that was all I could do for them right now, but my cooking skills were rusty and I found the human food repulsive.

When they had finished their dinner, we put a movie on—Wall-E—and let them fall asleep on the couch.

When the movie was over and they were all asleep, we carried them to our rooms and tucked them into bed.

_A/N: Sorry it's short. Next chapter there is going to be some new information revealed! _

E/N: Review! Please!!!! (:


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! JK. A girl can dream, can't she?**

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

**BPOV**

Esme, Alice, Ness, Rosalie and I were all downstairs watching some child development video that we happened to have. We were all wondering if the boys would follow the normal growth of humans, or do something else. Renesmee was especially worried about Jacob, because we knew nothing about how a wolf grows.

It was about ten minutes to midnight when we heard Edward crying.

I ran to our room, and started comforting him before he even needed to take a breath.

"What's wrong, Edward? What is it?" I said as I picked him up. He buried his head into my shoulder, still sobbing.

It took five minutes for him to calm down enough to talk.

"I was in w-woods," he stuttered. "It was rainin'. I was normaw, and you was human."

"I weft you there. I towd you that I didn't wove you anymore, and I weft you there!" he sobbed.

"Shhhh, shhhh. It's okay, Edward. You were only doing what you thought was best for me. It's okay," I told him. I had had nightmares about the time he left many times.

"I sorry, Bewa, I sorry!"

"I know you are, Edward. It's okay. I forgive you," I told him. He cried for a few more minutes, his head against my neck.

Then the clock struck midnight. I felt him squirming, and set him back on the bed, laying him down.

I stood up then, shocked by what I was seeing. Even to the human eye, it would be obvious what was happening.

He was growing. His hair got a little longer; his cheeks got a tiny bit less round. He grew about an inch. Then it was over.

Edward had grown from a three-year-old to a four-year-old in thirty seconds.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie, who had seen the entire thing, left to go check on their own mates. Minutes later, they all met me back in the living room.

All of them had matured a year. We sat down to discuss this new development.

We figured that they had all lost fourteen years and their vampirism (in Jacob's case, his humanity). So if they gained a year every day, they would be at their rightful ages. They would be back to their rightful appearance in two weeks. What we didn't know was what to do about making them vampires again.

For all we knew, we would have to turn them again. If that were the case, then I would probably have to be the one to do the turning. I was the most controlled out of all of us, besides Carlisle. From the time I had woken up as a vampire, I had been able to resist the smell of blood.

Or, it would just happen. They would go to bed as humans, and wake up as vampires.

We didn't know if it would be less painful for them, going through the change for a second time, or more painful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a Monday, and that posed a problem, as four of us had to go to school. Actually, eight of us had to go to school, and three of those eight looked much to young to go to high school, and one looked like a full-grown wolf.

Carlisle also had to go to work, and that was impossible because he looked like a ten-year-old.

Of course, we all skipped school when it was sunny out, but today was as overcast as it always is in the little town of Forks, Washington.

It was great to be back in Forks, after ninety years away. Even though all the people we knew have long-since died, the place still holds lots of memories.

Forks is the place where I met Edward, and the place where our daughter, Renesmee, was born. It is also the place where I became a vampire. This was a direct result of Nessie birth that I almost didn't survive.

We lived in the same house as we lived in then. Even after all these years, our things were still there, untouched since we locked the door for the last time.

Forks High hadn't changed much. The same buildings were there, just renovated and the classes that they held changed.

Same kind of humans as anywhere else in the world, lusting after us.

Even if humans were unobservant when it came to us coming back to the town that we loved to live, they would certainly notice if a seven-, six- and four-year-old came in to the high school claiming that they were the so-called seventeen-year-olds Emmett and Jasper, and sixteen-year-old Edward.

We could always say that they were sick and leave them home with Esme, but she couldn't handle four little boys and a wolf all by herself.

Our normal cover story for skipping school—camping—wouldn't apply here; who would go camping in the rain?

After a little debate, we found a new cover story: We were all sick, with E. Coli, and Carlisle was staying home to nurse us.

Another difference in the next two weeks from normal: no sex. Normally, when we skipped school, Edward was all over me, not that I minded; I was all over him too. But, because of the current situation, I couldn't even kiss him, for multiple reasons.

Apparently, it would make me a "pedophile" to kiss my one hundred and ninety five-year-old _husband_ when he was in a four-year-olds body, when I look like an eighteen-year-old, while in reality, I'm ninety-nine years old. That was the reason; it was stupid, yet true.

The serious reason was this: I didn't know if I would be able to not hurt him. I know he was able to do it with me (the result of that control was Nessie), and I was his singer, but he had a lot more practice at not breaking me.

These rules also applied to the rest of our family. It would be hard for them too. I don't think any of us had gone two weeks without making love. I know that since I became a vampire, Edward and me sure hadn't.

It was worse for Renesmee, as her mate was 100% wolf and did not seem close to regaining humanity any time soon, not that I minded my daughter not having sex for a while.

So Esme called Forks High and informed them that we all had E. Coli.

We were in for a long two weeks.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short, and that it's mostly background information. I will post the next chapter soon! You know you want to review… (:_


	5. Chapter 5: Arts and Crafts

**Disclaimer: This hurts, but I own nothing, not even mini Edward. Pathetic, yes?**

**Chapter 5: Arts and Crafts**

**BPOV**

When the boys woke up in the morning, they were all complaining about how hungry they were. Even Edward let out one small complaint.

"Bewa, I hungry," he whined.

"I know you are, Edward. I'm making your breakfast right now," I told him. I had decided to ease into cooking again—no need to make something difficult for them and then screw up—so I was making them blackouts (A/N: a blackout is a piece of bread with a hole in the middle, and you put it in the pan and fry an egg in the middle. They are awesome!).

While I was making breakfast—I was repulsed by the human food—Esme had told the boys to go watch TV. They squabbled over what to watch—Carlisle wanted to watch a medical show, Jasper wanted to watch a Civil War show, and Edward and Emmett wanted to watch two different cartoons—and it started to get physical. Rosalie had to break it up before they hurt each other.

When they started to eat, they had a mini food-fight, picking bits of their toast and throwing them at each other. This was stopped by a threat from Alice: "If you don't stop wasting your nasty human food, then we'll stop feeding you!"

That had stopped them, but I think they knew she was bluffing.

When they had finished eating, we didn't really know what to do with them. Normally, we were either going to school or—if it was sunny—finishing up nighttime activities.

We were sitting there brainstorming, when we heard a thumping. Then, Emmett came flying down the stairs backward, riding a pillow.

He lost his grip on the pillow, and slid the rest of the way down the stairs, and then was followed by Jasper and Carlisle, on their own pillows.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and then ran back up to do it again—even Emmett, who definitely had a rug burn. Before they had gotten up three steps, Alice had grabbed the back of their shirts.

"Not happening, boys. We don't want any accidents that might lead to any open wounds," she told them.

"But Alice, it's so fun!" Jasper said.

"No." the look in her eyes was so serious, that he accepted defeat right away.

"Fine," he pouted.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Emmett whined.

Alice had disappeared—though we could hear her moving about the house—leaving Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee and me to deal with four bored little boys.

"We could play a game," Esme suggested.

"Game? What kind of game?" Carlisle said, immediately interested.

"What game would you like to play?" I asked him.

"I don't know. What games are there?" he said.

Just then Alice breezed back in.

"No need for a game, not just yet anyway. We're going to do arts and crafts!" she squealed, obviously excited.

"What kind craft are we goin' do Awice?" Edward asked her from where he was sitting on the floor by my feet.

"Macaroni art." She flashed him a smile. "Every body come into the kitchen!"

The boys followed her eagerly, while the rest of us hung back.

"When I said everyone, I meant everyone," she growled, to low for the boys to hear.

We followed them in, and gasped slightly at what she had put out.

There were piles of construction paper everywhere, in all the colors of the rainbow, and all the pasta that we had bought yesterday was open, waiting for the boys to use. There was also Elmer's craft glue, paint and glitter to decorate with.

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Alice, why didn't you look into the future and see what they would do with all of this?" I hissed.

"I did. Right now, nothing is going to happen other than some sloppy artwork."

"With these boys, I find that hard to believe."

"Do we have to make macaroni art too, Aunt Alice?" Nessie asked. Even though Nessie was used to calling her aunts and uncles by their name only, she still preferred to call them "aunt" and "uncle". The same applied to Esme and Carlisle as "grandma" and "grandpa".

"Yes, you do," Alice said seriously. I could easily see why she was doing this. She couldn't remember being human, so she was living through the boys, just like she had always been giving me makeovers when I was human.

"Can't I take Jacob for a run? He needs exorcize."

"Fine. If you want to spend your time with the dog, I can't blame you. He is your husband, after all." I just happened to be looking at Edward when she said this, and the look on his face looked like it belonged to a much older man—maybe forty or something—whose daughter was going on her first date. It looked comical on his four-year-old face; I had to work to keep my laughter in check. It would not be nice to laugh at a fathers concern for his daughter, even if his daughter happened to appear older than him for the time being.

Nessie promptly went outside, untied the fully-grown wolf, and ran into the woods with him.

Alice told them to just make a design on the paper with the dry noodles, and then they could decorate it with glitter and paint.

The first part of the instructions went well—only ten flying noodles, three of which had glue on them. It was when they got to the "decorating" part that things got out of hand.

Emmett decided that it would be a good idea to smear paint on Jasper's paper, and Jasper got mad, doing the same to Emmett.

"Take that, Emmett!" he yelled. That led to a small finger painting war, the winner getting to give the loser a wedgie. Before it ended, though, Carlisle accidentally dropped his paintbrush, splattering paint over all of us, and effectively making the paint war a much bigger thing.

"That was for beating me in all those wrestling matches!" Emmett yelled, dumping half a jar of paint on Jaspers head.

"You wish you never ruined my medicine books now, right Emmett?" Carlisle asked, shoving his paint covered hand into Emmett's face.

Edward had even gotten his hands in the paint, but only left a few handprints on the table and other boy's papers before giving up. Then Edward accidentally knocked over a jar of glitter.

It spilled everywhere, and soon it was being used as ammo too, along with the paint.

We should have been stopping them, but Esme and Rosalie were frozen, watching the chaos grow around them with shocked looks on their faces, while Alice and I were rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

Rosalie finally came to her senses, braving the paint-covered little boys battling for revenge on things that had happened decades ago.

"Stop it right now!" she yelled. They stopped as suddenly as they had started. Nobody wanted an angry Rosalie.

"We're sorry," they coursed, in a tone that meant that they didn't really mean it.

"Go get yourselves washed up, and then we are going to have a talk," Esme commanded, coming out of her state of shock.

They trouped into the bathroom, grumbling. They were in there for a while, and we could hear their arguing and jostling at the sink. In the end, I had to go in and supervise; making sure that a soap fight didn't break out.

When they had finished, we sat them down on the sofa, and all took our turns scolding them.

Our discipline given, they took turns in the shower, to get the rest of the paint off of the rest of their bodies, as they had only washed their hands the first time.

I had to give Edward his bath, as he was only four. I didn't mind; it was a nice experience.

Somehow, I found time to confront Alice.

"How could you not have seen that?" I asked.

"I did," she replied. "About half a second before it happened."

"That's okay then. You didn't have time to stop it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the arts and crafts—along with the clean up—had taken a few hours, we told them to just watch movies for the rest of the day. To prevent fighting, we told them that they each got to pick a movie to watch.

They ended up falling asleep on the couches again.

_A/N: Funny enough? I hope it was good. I enjoyed writing it for you guys. I have a new pole up: Should there be a different POV for this story, and if so, who? Go vote! Also I'm not updating until I get 5 new reviews, so click the button if you want to find out what game the Cullen's play! You'll never guess! So review please._

_E/N: sorry it took so long, I was sick and unable to edit, plus I missed the bus -_


	6. Chapter 6: Game

**Disclaimer: The only parts of Twilight that I own are my copies of the books and movie stuff that all says TM & Copyright Summit Entertainment. **

**Chapter 6: Game**

**BPOV**

That night, I stayed in our room and watched Edward sleep. It was a type of role-reversal: he had always watched me sleep when I was human; he liked to listen to my sleep talking.

Last night as we had been watching that stupid child development video, I had been wondering what Edward did in his sleep. I though I had heard him mumbling, though I couldn't be sure—I hadn't really been paying attention to my surroundings as I was thinking until his crying had broken through my concentration.

He _did_ talk, and it was very cute. I understood for the second time in my existence how he had not been bored as he watched me—the first being when I had watched Nessie dream when she was three days old.

"Bewa," he said, "I wove you." He was silent for a few moments, then said: "Jacob, get 'way from Nessie. Get 'way!" It was so cute—my husband who looked five over-protective of our daughter who looked 18 and had been with Jacob for over eighty years.

I had lain down on our bed, holding his small body in my arms. Even through his pajamas and the thick quilt that I had wrapped around him—I didn't want to chill him—I could feel the warmth of him. It was very comforting.

I could tell when it was midnight—not just by the clock on the wall—because I felt him convulse in his sleep, and he didn't start to cry. When he was still again, I looked at his face.

It was the face of a five-year-old, round with childhood, but still my Edward. His mouth was open slightly, and I could see that he was missing his front teeth.

I stayed there the rest of the night, just listening to him talk in his cute lisp, and when he stopped talking I just looked at his adorable little face.

I noticed when he woke up, hearing the change in his heartbeats and breathing, but he stayed there for a few minutes. I leaned down to kiss his cheek, speaking softly to him.

"Edward, I know you're awake. Time to get up."

"Good mornin' Bewa! Did you howd me aw night?" he asked rolling over and hugging me.

"Yes, I did, Edward."

"I thought so, you was keepin' the bad dreams away."

"Well if I kept the bad dreams away, did you have any good ones?"

"Us in our meadow," he answered right away.

"I love you, Edward," I said as I leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I wove you too, Bewa." He gave me a peck on the cheek, then looked away quickly, blushing. That's a five-year-old for you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After we had fed the boys breakfast, we were sitting in the living room, again at a loss as for what to do.

Esme was at the computer, looking up some activities that might be fun for us to do with the boys, with Carlisle sitting in a chair next to her, when she told us: "I think I found something."

"What is it, Grandma?" Renesmee asked.

"It's a game called 'Circus'. Come over and read the rules," she told us. I got up and walked over to the computer to look at the game Esme had found.

*~*

"Circus"

For 8 or more people

1 Announcer

1 Detective

1 Guardian Angel

1 Ring Master

Decide who will be the Announcer

Sit in a circle (with the exception of the Announcer). These will be the towns people

The Announcer tells everybody sitting in the circle to close their eyes

The Announcer then picks people to be the Detective and Guardian Angel, and one person to be the Ring Master, by tapping them on the head or shoulders after saying: "I will now pick the______"

The Announcer then tells the Ring Master to look up and point to someone to "kill"

Then the Announcer tells the Guardian Angel to look up and point to someone to "save"

The Announcer tells the circle to open their eyes and tells a short circus-themed story about how the person "died" and whether or not their Guardian Angel saved them

The circle is then told to close their eyes while the Detective points to who they think the Ring Master is

The circle then opens their eyes and they are told who the Detective thinks the Ring Master is

If the Detective is wrong, then the person they chose is also "dead" along with the person "killed" by the Ring Master and they are now allowed to watch while the circle has its eyes closed

The game continues until either the Ring Master is "dead" or there are no more people to "kill"

The Ring Master and the Guardian Angel pick new people to "kill" and "save" respectively

*Note—The Ring Master is allowed to "kill" themselves and the Guardian Angel is allowed to "save" themselves

**Note—Even if the Guardian Angel is "dead" they can still save people because their angels

*~*

"That look's like fun!" Alice squealed.

"Alice would have to be the Announcer the entire time though, because if she were the Ring Master, Guardian Angel, or Detective she could use her visions to an advantage. We would also have to concentrate on something other than sound so that we don't know who she is picking," Rosalie said.

While they figured out exactly what modifications we would have to make to the rules so that vampires could play, I explained the game to Edward who was slowly reading through the entire web page.

We sat in a circle after clearing away the furniture, and waited for Alice to start. We were all playing, and even Jacob was watching through the glass wall.

"Close your eyes—no peaking, Emmett—and concentrate on translating the Star Spangled Banner into Japanese sign language," Alice commanded. "I will now pick the Ring Master." She walked around the circle, then said: "I will now pick the Guardian Angel." She tapped me on the shoulder. I groaned internally, I was the obvious choice for Guardian Angel, what with me being a shield and all.

I didn't really pay attention after that, concentrating on the Japanese sign language until Alice said: "Guardian Angel, pick someone to save."

I looked up, and took a quick glance around the circle. I pointed at Edward. Bowing my head again, I heard Alice say: "Towns people, you can look."

"When we were all asleep last night, a tragedy occurred. Our trapeze artist, Rosalie, fell 100 feet from her platform. She was not saved by her Guardian Angel and died on impact. We don't think that this was an accident. We think that she was pushed. Who could have done this?

"Towns folk, please bow your heads, close your eyes and don't listen." Alice said. "Detective, who do think the Ring Master is?" There was a minute-long pause, then Alice spoke up again.

"Towns people, look up. The detective has selected Edward as the Ring Master. Edward, however, is not the Ring Master. Towns people, bow your heads and pretend to sleep."

"Ring Master, please pick someone else to kill," Alice asked.

Thirty seconds of silence later, Alice said: "Guardian Angel, please pick someone else to save." I looked up and locked eyes with Edward for a split second before pointing to Renesmee and dropping my head back down.

"Good morning, towns people, or not so good actually. Last night, our dear friend Emmett was killed. He was practicing his unicycle act, when he ran over a banana peel and sipped, breaking his neck. His Guardian Angel was busy else where, unfourtunatly. That banana peel was not left there by accident. Who could have done such a thing? Please bow your heads so we can bring the Detective out to investigate.

"Detective, please pick who you think is the Ring Master." This time, whoever the detective was took almost two minutes to make a decision.

"Rise and awaken, towns people. The Detective has picked Bella as the Ring Master. His guess, however, was not correct.

"Please go back to sleep, so that we can continue. Ring Master, please pick someone to kill." Not even a ten second pause this time.

"Guardian Angel, please select someone to save." I looked around, there weren't that many people left to pick from. Just Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee and Jasper. I looked right at Alice as I pointed silently at Esme. She didn't show one flicker of emotion. Stupid visions.

Less than a second after I bowed my head again, Alice was instructing us to "wake up".

"Last night, our lion-tamer in-training, Jasper, was mauled by a lion that he was working with. He was not very lucky though, and he was not saved by his Guardian Angel. Now, that lion has never had a single aggressive action in its entire life. This was obviously a set-up, but who could have done this? But sadly, Jasper was also our Detective, so the Ring Master has gotten away with all his dirty deeds.

"So do we get to know who the Ring Master was?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Yes, Emmett," Alice said. "The Ring Master was… Carlisle!"

"Carlisle?!? Only you, Alice, would pick the most peace-loving guy to be the one who goes on a "killing spree"."

"I know! Wasn't it genius though? I knew that nobody would ever guess Carlisle—you don't need visions to see that, so that is who I picked."

I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, although it was somewhat funny and ironic. I was busy watching my five-year-old husband fidget. I noticed that he kept poking his tongue and his fingers through the space where his front teeth used to be. He also kept looking at me, and when he saw that I was watching he would smile.

If I thought that I loved him before, it was nothing compared to how much I loved him now that I got to see him as a child.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We decided to take the boys out to eat again. It wasn't the best idea, what with the whole McDonalds thing, but I had underestimated the amount of nourishment that four rapidly-growing human boys and one fully-grown wolf would need, and we were almost completely out of human food.

We picked the restaurant carefully this time, Chilies. Esme would have loved to take them to a nice French or Italian place, but that would have to wait a few days when they were more grown up.

We got out of the cars we had taken—Edward had ridden on my lap again—and entered the restaurant. We were immediately greeted by the host and his pitiful attempts at flirting. The fact that we were surrounded by little boys seemed to mean nothing to him, and he said some things that if Edward had been the age that he appeared, I would have covered his ears.

The stupid host had apparently taken a liking to me the most, because Edward—even when human, it seemed like he knew your every thought, although we all knew he didn't—kept pinching him on the way to our table.

"Edward, stop that," I scolded, all the while thinking that it was incredibly sweet that he would find a way to protect me even when he was human.

"I'm sorry about my little brother. See, our daddy keeps telling us that it's his job to protect me, and he takes it seriously," I told the obnoxious host, imagining what Edward would do to the man if he was normal. It was quite entertaining.

We managed to get it so that Emmett was sandwiched between the wall and Rose, so that our own personal ringleader of mischief couldn't do any damage. Or so we thought.

About thirty minutes into waiting for the boys food—we had all ordered something though so as not to look suspicious--, Emmett had managed to slide down from his seat and crawl under the table and make his way to the kitchen. Lets just say it was not a pretty sight, and they gave us our food to go.

When we got home, Emmett was sent to the room that he and Rosalie shared, while she made sure that he didn't try anything else.

Eventually, we made Carlisle, Jasper and Edward go to bed too, and tonight I hummed the lullaby that he had written for me to him as he drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I have finals and midterms this week and I didn't have much time to write due to all the studying. _

_So far, Edward is winning in my pole and I was going to do a change of POV this chapter so we could hear his side of things, but I couldn't figure out how to write thoughts for a two hundred something-year-old vampire turned into a five-year-old human who remembers everything about being a vampire and all the things he learned as a vampire but not understanding any of it. I will most definitely be doing an Edward POV when he's "older" however._

_Contest! If you can tell me what song/artist/musical I listened to the most while writing this chapter, I will give you a sneak-peak at the next one! Hint I'm over half Irish and my friend Molly is pretty cool…. This is not the same song/artist that is the answer to this same question that I posted on _Vampires & Wizards_ just to you know (aka no cheating, kapish?)_

_Do you know what happens when you leave me a review? I get really happy and start working on the next chapter sooner! So if you don't want a _really_ long break from this story, you know what to do! CLICK THE BUTTON!!!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	7. Chapter 7: Willie

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I was not Stephenie Meyer. If you think that I am Stephenie Meyer, you need to have your head examined. **

**Chapter 7: Willie**

**BPOV**

After I had made the boys their breakfast and they had finished eating it, they were bouncing off the walls. Even Edward was joining in with the older boys in their schemes to a point.

So far this morning, there had been wars over video game controllers, who had the most eggs, and who was the best kisser—for that one they had tried to get us to help prove their point, but we stayed out of it.

We had sent Alice to the mall again to get more clothes for the boys—they were growing so fast she had to get everything on different sizes to avoid leaving us home with the boys a hand short. With Carlisle at twelve, Emmett at nine, Jasper at eight and Edward at six, they were even more of a handful.

I vaguely remembered a song that I had learned once when I was human, and I thought that it might calm the boys down.

"Boys! Come here!" I called.

"Yes, Bewa?" Edward asked once they had all come running.

"Do you guys want to learn a song?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads vigorously—except Carlisle, I guess he thought it was stupid.

"Okay, before we start, everybody get about an arms length away from other people and things that could break."

They did as I asked and I continued. "Now, when ever I do something, I want you to copy it, okay?"

"Yes, Bella." They said, Edwards "Bewa" sticking out from the rest of the boys voices. I was going to miss that cute lisp, as tomorrow it would be gone for eternity.

I started to sing: "Hey, my name is Jo/ I've got a wife and three kids and I work in a button factory."

"But Bella, that's not true! You've got a husband and only one kid and you don't work in a button factory!" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes, I know that Emmett, but those are the words to the song. No more interruptions, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," he said.

"One day, my boss said to me:/Hey Jo, are you busy?/I say no./He said push that button with your right hand," I sang, mimicking pushing a button with my right hand. The boys followed my lead—Carlisle a little reluctantly—and by the time I was finished, they were winded from jumping up and down so much (eventually you are "bushing buttons" with both hands, both feet, your head) and trying to sing with me at the same time. I, of course, was perfectly fine, as I didn't need to breath.

I went to make the boys lunch then, with Edward trailing after me as he liked to do when he was bored. Then I heard the knock at the door.

"Who's at the door, Alice? It smells like a human," Esme said. The only response she got was snickering.

"You better get anyway, Esme. All of our cars are in the garage, they're going to know that we're avoiding contact if you don't," Rosalie said.

"You and the boys get upstairs then. You're supposed to be sick," Esme ordered. This entire conversation took place in less than ten seconds.

"Can you keep an eye on the boy's food for me, Esme?" I asked as I picked Edward up and ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

"Sure, Bella."

After we had gotten the boys settled—we had carried them all up so that whoever was at the door wouldn't see them, Alice taking both Jasper and Carlisle up—we listened to the conversation that Esme was having.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," a male voice said nervously, and I recognized it as Willie Newton, Mike's great-grandson.

"Hello, Willie. What can I do for you?"

"Well, uh, I came over to see if, uh, Bella was okay."

Alice blanked out for a second, then said: "Bella, change into your sweatpants, and mess up your hair. Quick!"

I did as she asked, not questioning her.

"Well, dear, she's sick right now," Esme was saying.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure she was, um, being taken care of," Willie responded.

"I can assure you that she is in good hands. Her father is taking care of all of them himself."

"Well, um, could I see her?"

"I'm not sure, dear. I'll go ask. Come in."

Esme closed the door, and walked up the stairs to the room that we had set up in. I was currently being worked on by Alice and Rosalie, trying to get me to look like I had been sick.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked.

"I think so," I answered.

"Lets go then." Esme wrapped her arm around my waist, to appear as if I was weak from the E. Coli that was supposedly wracking my body.

We made our way down the stairs that way, until we were in view of the living room, where Willie was sitting on the edge of one of our couches.

"Hey, Willie," I said in the rough voice I had used when talking over the phone to my mother years ago.

"Hey, Bella. You sound awful," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," I rasped.

"Do you need anything? I could go to the store for you."

"No, I don't need anything, Willie."

"Well if you ever do, call me okay?"

"I'll keep it in mind." This boy was just like his great-grandfather. He never knew when to stop. Edward and I had shown a lot of PDA, yet Willie did get it through his thick head that I was taken, and that I wasn't going to leave Edward anytime soon.

Just then a bedraggled Edward stumbled down the stairs. Being human at the moment, he looked much more like he was sick than I did.

"Who's that, Bella?" Willie asked as I lifted Edward into my arms, doing my best to look like he was heavy.

"This is Anthony. He's Edward's cousin," I lied, using Edward's middle name.

"Really? They look more like brothers."

"Their dad's were identical twins."

"Oh. He's really cute."

"Thanks. He's really attached to me for some reason," I said, smiling at Edward.

"Anthony, say hello to Willie like a good boy," I said then added so that Willie couldn't hear: "or no sex for a week when you get back to normal. When you're pretending to be Anthony, you have no reason not to like him, so be nice!" He glared at me, but complied.

"Hewo, Wiwie," he said in a relatively polite tone.

"Hey, kid. How old are you?"

"Six," Edward said, showing Willie six of his little fingers.

"Can I hold you?" asked Willie. Edward shook his head and buried himself in my stone chest.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Willie. He's sick too," I said.

"Sorry. You guys should go back up and rest. I'm keeping you from getting better," Willie said.

"Thank you for stopping by, Willie," I said, putting Edward back down on the floor. This was immediately followed by Alice's laughter coming from upstairs.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yes, Willie?"

"Um, if you and Edward ever break up, uh, would you go on a date with, um, me?"

"No, Willie. Edward and I will never stop loving each other," I said with Edward's hand in mine.

Edward, however, slid his hand out of mine and jumped on Willie's foot before retreating back to my side and glaring at him.

"Stay away from Bewa!" he said, with his voice dripping in venom.

"Anthony! That was very rude!" Esme scolded from the seat she had taken on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Willie. Edward told him to protect me. You know how little kids are, they take everything you tell them seriously," I apologized.

"It's not your fault, Bella. I'm going to leave now," Willie said, hobbling to his car.

"Bye, Willie," I called before turning to Edward.

"That wasn't very nice, Edward. But he deserved it. Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome, Bewa!"

"I love you," I told him, picking him up to go back upstairs. I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek as we reached our room where Alice was waiting to clean us up.

"I wove you, too, Bewa!" he told me.

_A/N: Sorry about the wait! I had to do a chapter for Survivor Romance, then I scrapped half of this chapter and went in a new direction because what I wrote the first time got hard for me to keep writing._

_Guess what? If you review, I will get the next chapter out faster than if you don't review. So click the button!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	8. Chapter 8: The Mini War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, **SOB** all I do is make the characters jump through my hoops.**

_A/N: Sorry to all the people that were confused when Bella said that Edward's lisp was going to be gone and thought that that meant that they were going back to normal. All I meant was that Edward had his lisp until he was six when he was human, so now that he is going to be "seven" the lisp is gone. All the Cullen boys and Jacob are going to be under the influence of the flowers for at least ten more chapters after this one, and I plan on doing a sequel, so I'm nowhere near ready to finish. When I do finish, I might do more stuff with them little under different circumstances, because I love it so much! On with the story!_

**Chapter 8: The Mini War**

**BPOV**

Edward had whimpered a lot in his sleep last night along with the normal talking, but when I asked him about it he just shook his head.

"Edward, it might make you feel better to talk about it," I tried again to get him to tell me.

"No, Bella," he said stubbornly, but a faint blush colored his cheeks. From that I gathered that his dreams had been about me and he had a "crush" on me. It seemed that the boys were following a relatively normal child development, aside from ageing one year every night and Jacob becoming an older wolf.

I knew that deep down Edward knew that it was more than just a crush, but what can you expect from a seven-year-old? A proclamation of undying love? I know that is coming later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stop it, Emmett!" Jasper yelled while being poked by Emmett and fiddling with a few bits of metal that he had found.

"I can't help it! I'm bored! When's the food going to be ready?" Emmett asked.

"Be patient Emmett," I scolded. "The bacon is almost done."

"But I'm hungry now!" he whined.

"Listen to Bella!" Edward commanded. Emmett, of course, didn't listen.

"Do you have a crush on Bella, Edward? You do! Edward has a crush on Bella! Edward has a crush on Bella! Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" Emmett sang. I was surprised when Edward didn't stop him, so I looked over to see Edward blushing hard, maybe even harder than I ever did when I was human.

"Shut up, Emmett! And if I have a crush on Bella, you have one on Rose!" he finally said, though it was marred by the blush that still colored his cheeks, it made Emmett blush anyway.

"So what's so bad about me having a crush on Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. What's so bad about me having a crush on Bella?"

"Nothing, as long as you act on it!" Emmett said, shoving Edward into my chest. Edward looked up at me, mortified for some reason. He looked down, and blushed even harder than he already was when he realized that his eyes were level with my breasts.

"Sorry, Bella," he mumbled as he stepped away from me, still blushing.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Edward. It was Emmett's fault," I told him.

"What did Emmett do now? Rose asked from the living room.

"I didn't do anything!" Emmett said—quickly defending himself—as Edward said: "He pushed me into Bella!"

"Apologize to Edward and Bella, Emmett," Rosalie and Esme ordered at the same time from different parts of the house.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Edward did nothing but glare at him, while I grudgingly said: "Apology accepted."

The bacon was finished then, and the boys devoured it all in ten minutes flat, leaving hardly any scraps for Jacob. I would have to give him a steak meant for the boys dinner now, but I was such a softie that I probably would have given it to hi any way.

Jasper took Edward aside after breakfast, and they started whispering together.

"Do you want to get back at Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Defiantly!" Edward whispered back excitedly. "How?"

"With this!" Jasper showed him the metal that he had been toying with earlier, only it didn't look like random pieces of metal anymore, it looked like some sort of crude weapon.

"What is it?"

"It's a gun. I found the metal on the floor of the garage," Jasper explained. I was worried now; how had Jasper managed to build a gun out of scrap metal?

"What does it fire?" Edward asked eagerly, very much the little boy at the moment.

"Whatever fits. Marbles, dirt clods, stuff like that. The thing that actually fires the stuff is a spring because I didn't know how to make it fire real bullets, plus we don't have any. We might even be able to make it fire some food or something."

I was felling slightly relaxed after I heard that it didn't fire real bullets, but that quickly went away after the next words out of Edward's mouth: "Can you make me one?"

"Sure, if I can find more stuff."

"Where do we ambush him?"

""Outside, Edward! Duh! If we ambushed him inside, Esme would kill us!"

"True…just tell me when and I'll be there!" They went their separate ways, Jasper presumably to go find more scrap metal, and Edward to look for me. He was still very attached to me—well that was normal; we were practically always touching each other somehow—but now that he was "older" he no longer had separation tantrums.

"Bella!" he said when he saw me. He ran up and gave me a hug, but pulled away quickly once he realized what he was doing. It was very cute how he was so embarrassed, to me at least—though if it was any other little boy, I would be annoyed to death, and that's not the easiest thing to do to a vampire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Edward, it's time!" Jasper said, running up to where Edward and I were sitting on the couch together—he was careful not to touch me—watching a movie.

"Cool! I'm ready. Did you make it?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Sure did!"

"What did you make Jazz? What are you two up to?" I asked innocently, even though everyone in the house—except Emmett, their target—had heard their whispered conversation.

"Nothing…come on, Edward," Jasper said nervously, grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him to his feet and out the door. Obviously, they had forgotten our hearing abilities.

"So where's Emmett?" Edward was asking.

"He's up in his room watching TV with Rosalie," Jasper said.

"So how do we get him outside?"

"Like this: EMMETT, GET YOURSELF OUTSIDE!" Jasper yelled up the stairs.

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled back.

"GET OUTSIDE!" Jasper yelled, louder this time.

"WHY?"

"EDWARD AND I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"YOU'LL SEE," Edward said, joining their conversation.

I heard Emmett get up from the bed he shared with Rose and start putting on his shoes. About a minute later, he came running down the stairs past me, and out the door.

While Emmett had been putting his shoes on, Jasper had told Edward how to load and shoot the makeshift guns. I wasn't that worried about Jasper—he had been a solder in the Civil war, so he knew how to handle himself around a gun—but Edward had admitted to me that though he had badly wanted to be a solder, his mother had not permitted him to own a gun, and he had only used on once at a friends house behind their parents backs. This meant that out of the two of them, he was most likely to hurt himself.

I don't know why I—or anybody else, for that matter—didn't stop them.

"Alice?" I called softly.

"Yes, Bella?" she answered from her room.

"Are they going to be okay? With this gun thing?" I asked nervously.

"Honestly, Bella, I'm not sure. There are too many decisions that they still have to make, a lot of them split second. But I _can_ see that if you stop them now, they'll just do it again," she said, now sitting on the couch next to me.

I sighed, but turned attention back to the boys out in the yard. My conversation with Alice had taken place at vampire speed, so I hadn't missed anything.

"What do you guys want to show me?" Emmett asked Edward and Jasper. They were standing on the shore of the river, waiting for him to get closer so they could shoot.

"These!" Jasper said as he and Edward whipped the guns out from behind their backs and shot. One of them hit their mark, apparently, because Emmett yelled out: "Ouch! What's that for?!?"

"That, dear brother, is for teasing me about my crush on Bella!" Edward said shooting another rock in Emmett's direction.

"And mine is for all the teasing you've done over the years!" Jasper said, also shooting at Emmett again.

"Ouch!" Emmett said again. Then he ran to the bank of the river and picked up a handful of small stones. "Take that!" he said, throwing half of the pile at Jasper and the other half at Edward. I gasped as I watched each rock hit Edward, but stayed in my seat, knowing that if I stopped them now, the next time would be much worse.

"Hey!" they exclaimed at the same time. By now, all of us girls were watching them through the window, and Carlisle—though he _wasn't _watching—flinched each time one of them cried out. Even as a young human, he hated violence.

The fighting continued for a little while, and it seemed that Emmett was holding his own against Edward and Jasper.

I didn't notice that Alice had gotten a vision, but I certainly noticed when she came pack to the present.

"No!" she yelled.

_A/N: Oooooo! Cliffy!!! What did Alice see? You're just going to have to wait for the next chapter! But that won't be too long from now, I already have half of it written, because originally it was part f this chapter. But that was going to make this chapter really long, and it would have pulled the focus from the mini war to something else, and I've wanted to do this chapter for so long that I couldn't bear to do that!_

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! When I posted the last chapter, I got over 40, pushing the count over 100! And half of those 40 were gotten in the first hour!! I would really love to thank you all personally, but there are just so many of you, so this is for all of you who reviewed: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! XD_

_So remember: reviews=happy author. Happy author=I write faster. I write faster=I update sooner!_

—_Kimmy Cullen _


	9. Chapter 9: Emergency

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know this. It sucks. Please don't send any scary lawyers to my door!**

**Chapter 9: Emergency**

**BPOV**

That's when Edward tripped backward over a large rock. My breath caught in my throat and I froze for a split second before I kicked myself mentally and ran out to catch him.

That split second that I had frozen, however, was a split second to long and I wasn't going to make it. "Edward!" I yelled as he hit the ground, his left arm ripping over a sharp rock as he tried to catch himself. The scent of his blood filled the air in the same instant that I reached his side.

He looked in shock at his arm for a few seconds, then the pain hit him and he started to cry. Jasper and Emmett were looking very concerned and Carlisle was walking quickly over to where I was crouched over Edward, not breathing for fear I would lose control. I felt my eyes darken as I watched the blood run down his arm.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme hadn't moved from the window, scared to come outside where the smell of Edward's blood was so overwhelming. Renesmee, however, was by my side, helping me to console her father.

Edward looked up at me with his tear-stained face, a hint of fear in his green eyes. That hint of fear hit me hard.

My Edward was _scared_. Scared of _me_. The love of my existence was _scared_ of _me_.

That instant, I decided that I _was_ strong enough to resist his blood. I was the vampire that had run from the scent of human blood when I was just hours old to this life, and I hadn't even known those people. If I could do that then, then now that I was mature, I could surely resist the blood of the boy I loved.

I took a small breath in through my nose and the back of my throat burst into flames as I knew it would. I was well in control of myself though, and I sighed in relief.

"Shh, Edward, shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you, you know that. I'm perfectly in control. Shh," I comforted, pulling him onto my stone lap and whipping away his tears with kisses.

While I comforted, Carlisle examined Edward's gash.

"He needs stitches," Carlisle said. "But I don't think I should do them, I'm only thirteen right now. You need to take him to the hospital, Bella. Can you tear off a strip of cloth from your blouse? I need to stop the bleeding since you can't co to the Forks hospital." I did as he asked, and his hands tied a tourniquet above Edward's wound. I noticed it was a little loose—I had been to medical school once, and that was enough of me—but I didn't say anything; I just wanted to get Edward to a doctor as soon as possible.

"Which hospital should I take him to, Carlisle?" I asked as I stood up, Edward still cradled in my arms.

"Take him to Seattle—he'll get the best care there," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said as I ran to my car and gently placed Edward in the back seat and buckling him in before running to my side of the car and jumping behind the wheel. I was just starting the car when Alice stopped me.

"Don't bother with the ferry, Bella. You'll get there sooner if you go around the sound," she informed me.

"Thank you, Alice," I told her before backing out of the garage.

I tore out of the driveway and onto the highway, one hand reached back behind me to sooth Edward, who was still crying slightly.

I raced down the highway, cursing the sun and the fact that it made me clearly visible to the humans. I also didn't have Edward or Alice's powers to warn me of police.

After ten minutes in the car with Edward's blood flowing, I was starting to be overwhelmed. I was still in control at the moment, though.

"Do you mind if I open the windows, Edward?" I asked, my voice slightly strained. "I need some fresh air."

"No, Bella. Not at all," he said weakly. I turned around in my seat and looked at him. I gasped.

He looked horrible; very pale—almost as pale as me, actually—and was absolutely _covered_ in blood. I listened to his heartbeat and compared its current tempo to the tempo that it had as we watched the movie this afternoon; it was slightly slow.

Now I was even more panicked, and drove even faster, dialing Alice's number at the same time.

"Bella?" she asked cautiously. "Calm down!" She obviously heard my jagged breathing.

"Just tell me if he's going to be okay, Alice!" I sobbed to her. She didn't answer right away, and I assumed she was looking into the future for me, but she was taking to long.

"Alice!" I demanded.

"Hear me through before you say anything, Bella, okay?" she asked.

"Yes! Just tell me, Alice, please!" I begged.

"If you try to make it all the way to Seattle, he will be in such bad condition that they will want to keep him overnight, and we can't have that, what with what happens at midnight. But if you take him to the hospital coming up on your left, you will have to turn on the charm to get Edward good care, but you'll only have to stay a few hours," she told me.

"Thank you, Alice," I sighed. Edward was going to be okay.

"You're welcome, Bella." She sounded like she was hiding something.

"Alice, what are you hiding?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing!" she said quickly and innocently. Too much so.

"Alice?" I nearly growled. She got that I wasn't fooling around.

"Well, lets just say that you'll have to 'change you sexuality' several times," she said, attempting to hold in her giggles.

"So I basically need to be a prostitute?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes."

I was silent for a few minutes, weighing my options even though I already knew full well what I was going to do.

"Tell me how to get to the damn hospital, Alice," I said. She gave me the directions and I thanked her again and shut the phone.

"Edward?" I asked, glancing in my rearview mirror to look at him; he looked about the same, and for that I was grateful.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered weakly.

"Edward, when we get to the hospital, I'm going to have to do some things that you won't like me doing—I won't like doing them, either," I told him, "but it's so that you get taken care of well. I'm not going to mean any of it, okay?"

"Okay. But Bella, if you don't want to do anything, you don't have to do it." He was still selfless; here he was, gushing blood, and all he cared about was me doing something I didn't want to do.

"I'm going to do it for you. I want you to get better," I told him.

"But—"

"No buts. You also can't be jealous, promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you." I pulled over to the side of the road so I could fix his tourniquet. "Now let me see your arm." He laid his wrist into my stone hand, and I held my breath due to his open wound so close to my nose.

I quickly untied the strip of cloth, my hand taking its place for now.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"No."

I retied the rag slightly messy, but tighter than what Carlisle had done. He was a brilliant doctor—probably the best in the world, actually—but at 'thirteen' his skill wasn't all there.

I pulled back onto the road and drove the remaining twenty minutes to the hospital.

After I had parked in the main parking lot, I turned to Edward again. I pulled him close to me and kissed his forehead lightly before looking him in the eyes.

"I love you. Remember that," I told him. He nodded, his gaze still locked with mine.

"Let's go," I said, getting out of the car and helping him out at human speed, though I longed to grab him up in my arms and run into the building as fast as I could.

I slowed as I reached the front desk and was relived to see that the receptionist was male. Almost no work required to make him do whatever I wanted him to, just a few well-placed phrases.

"Excuse me," I said as sweetly as I could, keeping the disgust out of my tone. Doing that and being in a panic was not an easy thing to do; I doubt that a human would be able to do it.

He looked up from his computer and gasped when his eyes fell on me. His heart started beating faster and he became instantly flustered. I let my panic show in my eyes and on my face before I continued.

"My little brother was playing with his friends and—and he tripped over a rock and cut his arm open!"

"Let me see," he said trying to be professional.

"Edward, show the nice man your arm," I told him. He winced slightly as he extended it and my sharp eyes examined his flesh for any muscle damage. I couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there.

The receptionist looked at it for a few seconds then picked up his phone. He hit the button for the ER and waited.

"I've got an injured little boy at the front desk," he said when someone picked up. Edward made a face when he was referred to as "little".

"_How is he injured?"_ a woman's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"His arm's cut open pretty bad."

"_Why didn't he get taken to the ER in the first place?"_

"Let me ask," the guy at the front desk said. He turned around and I finally got a good look at his nametag; it said his name was Jerry.

"Why didn't you take him right to the emergency room?" Jerry asked me. To be honest, I didn't know why I didn't do that.

"I wasn't thinking straight! Please, just get him to the ER!"

"She said she wasn't thinking straight," Jerry told her.

"_She?"_ the woman reasponded.

"Yeah, his older sister brought him in," he told her. He glanced over at us before he added so he thought that I couldn't hear: "And she's fricking sexy!"

"_Is she?" _the woman said eagerly. I groaned softly and Edward looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Part of the things I don't want to do, I whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"Totally. Pale as a ghost, big gold eyes, curves in all the right places, waist-length mahogany hair. She's supermodel material," he said, to loud. Edward heard him and stiffened under my hands—I had one hand on his shoulder and the other was caressing the edges of his cut to relieve some of the pain with my temperature—and I tightened my grip on him, but not enough to hurt him.

"Edward, he's just a human. There's no way he can ever take your place in my heart," I whispered to him. He relaxed slightly, but not much.

"Anyway, you better get a gurney down here quick. This kid looks like he's gunna feint," Jerry was saying. He was right though; Edward had lost a lot of blood.

"_Right away," _the woman replied.

He hung up the phone and turned back to me,

"She's sending someone with a gurney for your little brother," he told me. "While you're waiting, want to do something with me?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ew.

"No, thank you. I think I should stay with Edward."

"Come on, babe. Can't someone else watch the little brat?" Not a smart thing for him to say; now I was mad.

"Edward is not a brat! Out of the three of my brothers, he's the best behaved. And there's no one else to come in; they're all busy. We were home alone together when he fell."

My eyes had gotten darker when Jerry had called Edward a brat, going from the dark gold they had turned from being exposed to Edward's blood to almost black. Jerry noticed.

"What's up with your eyes, babe?"

"They change depending on my mood," and how recently I've drained a few animals of all their blood. "And I'm not your 'babe'. I have a boyfriend and I love him to death." I smiled at my little joke about death and so did Edward.

"He'll never now if you don't tell him. I won't tell anyone either," he purred at me. He leaned in closer to me, breathing in my scent just like I used to do with Edward all those years ago.

"You won't tell anyone because there won't be anything _to_ tell," I told him.

"Don't be like that, babe," Jerry said, reaching up to touch my face with the tips of his fingers. I swatted his hand away before he could touch me and he shuddered at my cold touch. I know Alice had said to pretend to be a prostitute, but I had already gotten what I needed out of him and he couldn't exactly call the ER again and say that it was a prank when Edward was standing right in front of him bleeding.

I was saved then, when two men showed up with a gurney for Edward. They picked him up and sat him down on it and quickly wheeled him to the ER with me following closely behind them. They didn't really look at me as they fired questions in my direction rather than Edward's and for that I was glad—my mind was better at doing quick math and coming up with lies at the moment.

Once they had Edward situated in the children's room—Edward made a face at the cartoon characters that adorned the walls—they turned around and finally saw me. Their hearts started beating faster and their eyes raked over my body. I smiled at them in a way that made them scurry out of the room as fast as they could. Edward cracked up at their reaction.

"Hush, Edward. You need to rest," I scolded him slightly teasingly, a smile on my lips and in my voice. He listened to me, though his smile remained.

We waited for about ten minutes before a doctor came in; I had been about to brave the receptionist to ask how much longer we would have to wait.

"Dr. Anderson, nice to meet you. Your name is Edward Cullen, correct?" he asked Edward.

"Yes sir."

"And you're seven years old is that correct?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Yes sir."

Dr. Anderson turned to me for the first time and his breath caught.

"And you are?" he managed to choke out through his shock.

"Bella Mason." I liked to use Edward's human last name sometimes; it showed—to those in the know—that we were married when I couldn't use Cullen because the age I was pretending to be was to young to be married or having the humans talk about incest. I shook his hand before he turned to look at Edward's arm.

"And how do you know Edward?" he asked me, still bent over Edward's arm, poking around his cut.

"He was adopted by my aunt and uncle who are also my foster parents. He's my favorite brother, and we've had a special bond since he came to live with us when he was three months old." I feed him our current cover story, embellishing it to fit the situation.

"And you are how old?"

"Seventeen."

"Good…." He had moved on to cleaning Edward's cut and Edward was wincing from the sting of the alcohol. I stood from my seat and went to hold his hand and comfort him.

"Edward, I'm going to give you a local anesthetic now. It's going to sting more than me cleaning your wound did, okay?" Dr. Anderson told him.

"I understand."

"Squeeze your sister's hand as hard as you need to." Edward nodded as Dr. Anderson slipped the needle into his skin. Edward gasped and tears filled his eyes. He squeezed my hand so tight that if I had been human, he probably would have broken my fingers.

After another poke of the needle Edward was shaking with his silent sobs. I kept my hold on his hand and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to my chest and whispering in his ear.

"Edward, it's okay, it will be over soon. I always hated the local anesthetic too. But you know what? I don't care that you're crying; I'll always love you, no matter what."

"It hurts, Bella," he sobbed quietly in my ear. "Please make it stop!"

"I know it hurts, baby. When it's over you won't feel anything around your cut anymore. You'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anything else happen to you. I should have stopped this from happening too. I should have stopped you and Jasper the minute I over heard what you were planning. I'm sorry." He shook his head but didn't say anything so I would take my victory for now, but he will undoubtedly bring the subject up again later.

Dr. Anderson had finished giving Edward the anesthetic and moved on to the stitching.

"What color stitches do you want, Edward?" he asked.

"Blue," Edward said, turning his head so that I could see his smile. I smiled into his hair and kissed his head; blue has been his favorite color ever since I was human—he loved how it looked on me.

"Blue it is." Dr. Anderson started stitching, and after the first stitch, I noticed that it was very sloppy.

"Excuse me, Dr. Anderson?" I asked, feigning shyness at interrupting him in his work.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice that your stitching is kind of sloppy. Could you please make it as neat as you can? For me?" Oh my god I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "I want my brother to be as healthy as possible."

Dr. Anderson looked up at me and I batted my eyelashes at him. It felt so wrong to do that to him!

"Sure thing, sugar," I cringed when he called me sugar; I have hated being called that since the night that I almost got raped as a human over 80 years ago. Dr. Anderson hadn't noticed and continued: "It will take me longer though."

"I don't care how long it takes," I told him, "I have all the time in the world."

"Okay." He went slower now and his stitching got significantly better.

Edward and I hadn't shifted position from when he had started crying but he had stopped his attempts to crush my stone hand when Dr. Anderson had finished with injecting the anesthetic.

Edward sat on the table in my arms—no longer wincing as Dr. Anderson pulled at his arm, and for that I was grateful—just watching as his skin came together with the special thread.

It took about twenty minutes for his cut to be completely closed and then I had to do a few pages of paperwork before we could go home and Edward could get his antibiotics. The ER receptionist had indeed tried to get some from me, and it took forever to convince her that I wasn't a lesbian and had a boyfriend. This was also going against Alice's orders, but there was nothing else I needed from this hospital so I figured it no longer applied.

By this point, Edward was very tired and I was carrying almost all of his weight—I wished I could just pick him up but I couldn't without a really good excuse as to how I, a seeming weak human, was carrying a young boy that was almost as tall as me easily in my arms—as we walked out of the hospital.

We were just about to reach the doors to the parking lot when Dr. Anderson came up in front of us, blocking our path.

"Hello, sweet Bella," he purred.

"Hello, Dr. Anderson. I'm sorry but I have to get Edward home, any other paperwork I need to fill out can be mailed, can't it?" I asked, knowing that that wasn't what he was after from me.

"How about you set Eddie there up in the car and we can go up to my office and have some fun?"

"No, thank you, Dr. Anderson. I have a boyfriend," I told him, rubbing Edward's side soothingly from when he had tensed up at Dr. Anderson's words.

"And I have a wife. I'm sure neither of them would mind if we had a little fun together."

"Actually, I'm positive that my boyfriend would mind very much." The look on Edward's face confirmed my statement.

"He can't mind if you don't tell him."

"Believe me, he would find out. I am helpless to his dazzling."

"Well, then we'll just have to remove him from your life," Dr. Anderson said, grabbing my waist and attacking my lips with his as I was frozen with shock. I quickly got over it, and knocked him upside the head. He fell, unconscious.

I quickly set Edward in a chair and hid Dr. Anderson in a broom closet before anybody found him; I was lucky that nobody had seen me knock him out.

I made my way to the car quickly, almost carrying Edward. Once I had him buckled in, I speed off towards home and he fell asleep almost instantly.

After we got home I pushed through the rest of our family quickly with Edward in my arms, heading to the bathroom. I gave the part of his arm under his cut a quick rinse to get the dried blood off before taking him to our room and changing him into some pajamas.

I tucked him into bed with his arm above the blankets so he wouldn't tear the stitches in his sleep. I lay down next to him on top of the blankets, waiting for him to fall into a deeper sleep as he had woken up some when I had been getting him ready for bed.

"Bella?" he mumbled.

"Yes, Edward? I'm right here."

"My arm hurts." His speech would have been incoherent to a human by now.

"I know it does. Would you like some ice? We don't have any Tylenol."

"No, could you just keep touching it?" He was struggling to stay awake now, but was still aware enough to sigh in relief when I pressed my hand gently over his stitches.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Edward. Go to sleep now, you've had a big day and you need to rest so you can get better."

"Okay," he sighed, already gone.

"I love you. Good night," I said as I kissed his forehead.

When I lay back down, he snuggled up to my chest and sighed my name. Apparently, in his sleep he was free of embarrassment.

I wrapped my other arm around him to hold him closer to me and kissed his tousled head.

In this moment, there was nowhere else I would rather be than right here in this bed, acting as comfort and an ice pack.

_A/N: My chapters just keep getting longer! Do you guys see why I left you with a cliffy last chapter? It would have been to long if I had left it as one. So I hope you like it even though I hurt Edward. I just couldn't resist giving Bella the chance to be the protective one._

_Sorry about the longer wait than a few days, I totally underestimated the length it was going to be._

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker. Then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle._

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	10. Chapter 10: Down Day

**Disclaimer: I'm out of funny disclaimers right now so for now this is all you get: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I don't own Gremlins either. **

**Chapter 10: Down Day**

**BPOV**

To lots of people—humans—my night would have been pure torture. I didn't sleep—not that I needed to. I was lying next to a wiggly little boy who kept talking. And since my skin kept warming up because of touching Edward's, I had to keep shifting my position so that the coolest parts were covering his stitches as a replacement for ice.

But for me it wasn't too bad. I got to spend the night cuddled with my husband, who I will always love more than my own existence no matter how old he appeared. And I also got to repay him for all the times that he took care of me when I was injured as a human. Not my best night, but not even remotely close to my worst night.

Edward had a worse night than I did, I think. He was slightly feverish, and kept tossing and turning. He moaned a lot from the pain in his arm, despite my cooling skin.

When midnight came around, he had actually cried out. I had taken my arm off of his to examine his cut when he quieted to see if he had ripped a stitch, only to find a scar that looked about a year old surrounded by stitches instead of a cut. He slept more soundly after that, but I still placed my cool skin over his new scar just in case the now useless stitches started to aggravate him. I would remove them myself tomorrow; no way I was taking him hours away to a place that I could do a much better job than anyways and risk it crawling with rapists like the hospital yesterday.

It was about 8:30 when he started to wake up, and he curled up on his side while burrowing deeper under the covers, probably hoping for more sleep to come. I debated with letting him sleep more like he wanted to, and getting him up so I could take the stitches out. The stitches won; I would let him go back to bed if he wanted to when I was done.

"Edward, you have to get up now, baby. I need to take your stitches out," I murmured in his ear.

"Five more minutes?!" he pleaded, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow but far from unintelligible with my sharp ears.

"You can go back to sleep when I'm finished, I promise. But you have to get up now."

"Please?" he asked again, his green eyes peaking at me from between the blankets and the pillow he had wormed his head under.

"Sorry, buddy. Time's up," I said, a smile playing around my lips.

"What if I don't wanna go?"

"Do you?"

"No, not really."

"That's to bad. I'm just going to have to do this then!" I jumped up from the bed, yanking the covers off of him before I grabbed him gently around the middle and hoisted him into my arms. Using his momentary shock to my advantage, I shifted him onto my back so that he was piggyback.

I ran at full speed down the two flights of stairs and into the living room, where I carefully dumped him on the couch. Running back up the stairs again, I grabbed Carlisle's sterilized scissors to cut the stitches.

When I returned to the living room, Edward had righted himself and was sitting so that the arm that had the stitches was laying on the armrest, stitches up.

I pulled an ottoman over so that I could sit in front of him.

"Edward, I'm going to take your stitches out now, okay?"

"Okay," Edward said, nodding.

I took hold of his arm at the elbow with my left hand so that I could hold him steady as I worked. I quickly cut through all of the stitches, and gently tugged them out of his skin. When I looked up from his arm, I saw that Edward had fallen asleep again. I smiled and gently picked him up to take him back to our room.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett called as he ran down the stairs in a pair of pajamas.

"Please be quiet, Emmett," I told him. "Edward had a big day yesterday and he needs to sleep."

"Sorry, Bella. I just wanted to apologize to him cause it's kinda my fault he got hurt." The look on his face made me think Rose had suggested this.

"Did you tell him to do this?" I asked Rose quickly.

"No, I just persuaded him it was a good idea," she answered from the stairs.

"Thank you, Emmett. You can tell him when he wakes up," I said.

"Okay, Bella. Are you going to make us breakfast?"

"Not today, Emmett. There are Pop Tarts though." I didn't really want them eating Pop Tarts, but Edward needed me today. Plus, I needed to take a break from handling human food.

"What are Pop Tarts?" Emmett asked.

"They're toaster pastries. You can put them in the toaster so they get warm or you can eat them right out of the wrapper."

"Oh. Are they good?"

"I thought they were when I was human, but I didn't have them often."

"Sweet!"

"Come on, Emmett. Let's see if we can figure out how to use the toaster," Rose said, pushing him gently towards the kitchen.

I took Edward back up to our room and laid him gently on the bed. I tucked the covers up under his chin and moved most of the pillows out of my way, leaving only one under Edward's head. I sat cross-legged against the wall behind his head. I slid him back so that his head was in my lap, the pillow cushioning him from the temperature and hardness of my skin.

"Bella?" Rose asked from the kitchen right after I was set up to my satisfaction.

"Yes, Rose?" I sighed. Alice was laughing from her room, having seen what was happening in the kitchen.

"How do you work the toaster?" Rose asked sheepishly. I laughed—quietly so as not to wake Edward, but I knew she would hear anyway.

"I'll be right there, don't do anything," I told her.

I wriggled out from under Edward's head—careful not to wake him—and kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep, and that made me smile back even though he couldn't see me.

I ran downstairs to find both Rose and Emmett sitting at the table, staring at the toaster. Laughing, I demonstrated with a piece of bread. Rosalie smacked herself in the back of the head for not getting something so simple and all Emmett said was "oh".

I left them to it, and went back upstairs to sit with Edward, still laughing. I got myself situated again, Edward's head in my lap. I ran my finger through his hair and traced his childish features much like a sister would her favorite little brother. Though what I felt towards him was much more than sisterly, it was all I could do right now.

I sat like that for a few hours—until Edward started to wake up at around 11:30. I slid out from under his head, replacing my lap with another pillow so his head would stay level. I moved to lie down next to him, and waited for him to open his eyes.

When they finally fluttered open, he saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Bella!" He sounded happy, but there was a tired edge to his voice that made me worried.

"Hello again, Edward," I said, smiling. His stomach growled, and he blushed.

"Hungry, are we?" I teased. It was only to be expected that he was hungry; he hadn't had dinner last night and it was almost noon.

"A little," he admitted. His stomach growled again, causing his blush to deepen. "Or a lot."

"What would you like? Breakfast, or lunch, seeing as it's just about noon."

"Lunch, I guess. Can you make me a quesadilla?"

"Sure. Do you want to stay here or go downstairs and lay on the couch so you can watch TV?"

"I'll go downstairs, I guess." He stood up, stretching. When he stared to follow me though, he was unsteady and tripped.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked as I caught him. "You're still weak from blood loss."

"No. I'm fine." He was still embarrassed; I could tell.

"I'll catch you if you fall," I told him.

"Okay." His blush from before had not completely gone from his cheeks, and they reddened again from my last comment.

We made our way downstairs, and I got him settled on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. I took the remote away from Emmett—it probably the only time it would ever happen, me winning the remote from Emmett—and gave it to Edward. Emmett complained, but let it go after I said Edward had to let him finish the show he was watching before he got to change the channel.

I went into the kitchen and made Edward's lunch as fast as possible, getting frustrated that I couldn't hurry the actual cooking of the food. How I could put up with it every night when I was human was a mystery to me now.

I quickly made three more quesadillas for the other boys and dug out a bag of tortilla chips and a jar of salsa. I dumped them both in separate bowls and brought them out to the living room for the boys to share and then went back for the plates that had their lunch on them.

I handed a plat to each of them and settled myself on the end of the couch next to Edward's feet. He had managed to find a really old movie on our many channels: _Gremlins._ I think that came out before I was born. I had seen it before though; I thought Gismo was the cutest animatronics character ever. I just loved his little voice. _"__Mogwai!"_

The rest of the day was spent the same way, watching movie after movie. Emmett apologized to Edward, and there were no hard feelings.

After he had eaten dinner, Edward practically fell asleep on the couch with his bowl of ice cream in his hand. His ordeal yesterday had taken _a lot_ out of him.

I carried him upstairs and got him settled under the covers. Tonight I just sat and watched him sleep, not touching him unless he whimpered. I wanted him to get a good nights sleep—lord knows he needed one, who knew what tomorrow would bring us?

_A/N: *laughs nervously* Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update. My life is really crazy right now. I've got a lot of extra English homework—we're reading _Of Mice and Men_—and it's the end of the quarter. Plus my weekend was really crazy and I had to update my other stories._

_I actually do love the movie _Gremlins_, if you haven't seen it, find it somewhere and watch it. _

_Sorry there's not much action in this chapter; I was basing this on the time I tripped over my feet in gym and ran into a door, giving myself a inch-long cut through my eyebrow. Not fun. Edward's situation is slightly more sivear than mine was tough, because I picture his cut about 2-3 inches long, so he would have lost more blood than I did._

_If you guys want another story to check out, look at My Chicago Dream Girl by Golden Eyed Freesia Girl. It's really good! _

_I just want to say God bless Bennett Haley (1992-March 15, 2009). Rest in Peace, Bennett. The whole of EHS misses you!_

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	11. Chapter 11: Pool Trip

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…life sucks.**

**Chapter 11: Pool Trip**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella?" I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Yes, Alice?" I said softly so as not to wake Edward.

"Get Edward up soon, we're going out today," Alice told me.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"We're going to a pool in Port Angeles! It's going to be cloudy, and the boys will love it!"

"Are you sure, Alice? We don't even know if the boys know how to swim."

"They'll be fine. I've seen it."

"Alright. We'll be down in a bit. Do you think you can handle cracking some eggs into a bowl so I can make the boys breakfast?"

"Sure. That's easy."

"That's what Rose thought about the toaster," I said, laughing. Rosalie growled, but I knew she didn't mean it.

"Love you, Rose!" I called.

"Whatever, sis!" Rose said, laughing.

I tuned the rest of my family out so I could concentrate on my nine-year-old husband. He really was adorable, even someone unbiased—unlike me—could see that. I would have to tell him how cute he is as a young human after he was a vampire again.

"Edward," I whispered, shaking him gently. "It's time to get up, sweetie."

"Five more minutes, Bella…" he mumbled into his pillow, trying to push me off.

"Come on, Edward. Alice will freak if you don't get up soon. You don't want that, do you?"

"Not really," he said, cracking one of his eyes open just a bit. "Why do I have to get up anyway?"

"We're going swimming today. But if you don't want to come with us I guess you could sleep some more…"

"Swimming?" he said sitting up. "I'm up! I want to go!"

"Alright," I said, smiling. I got off the bed and rummaged in some of the bags that took up a lot of the floor from Alice's shopping trips until I found him a pair of blue swim trunks and a white shirt to wear.

"Go change, them come downstairs for breakfast," I said, handing him the clothes.

"Okay, Bella," he said heading towards the bathroom.

I went over to the closet and picked out a random bikini to wear under my clothes. I would have preferred to have something less revealing, but Alice had thrown away my on-piece suit long ago and refused to let me buy anything other than bikinis.

I changed quickly, and slipped on a blue sundress over top of the swimsuit before heading downstairs. I prepared myself for the worst as I opened the kitchen door, but was pleasantly surprised.

There was a large mixing bowl on the counter, with the insides of ten eggs floating inside of it. The shells of the eggs were in the garbage, and a highly pleases Alice was sitting behind the mixing bowl.

"Good job, Alice!" I said.

"Thanks, Bella! I even went through and picked out all the little bits of shell."

"Thank _you_, Alice," I said, pulling out a whisk and a frying pan to make scrambled eggs. I put a few pieces of toast in the toaster while the eggs cooked.

"What's for breakfast?" Emmett said as he bounced into the kitchen with the much calmer Edward and Jasper following behind him.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," I said.

"Sweet!" he said, grabbing a plate and fork before dumping salt, pepper, and ketchup on top of his eggs.

"Thanks, Bella," Jasper said, taking his own plate and sitting down.

"Thank you, Bella. You look pretty today," Edward said before blushing and quickly taking his seat.

"Thank you Edward. That was very sweet." I told him. His blush increased, making him even cuter.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later and thanked me for breakfast before eating quickly, eager to get to the pool.

When the boys had finished eating we gathered up towels and loaded into two cars.

After we reached the pool in Port Angeles and had paid, we had to be swim-tested. Alice, Rose, Esme and I (Renesmee stayed home with Jake) passed without trying, and the boys all swam extremely well for humans.

After we had passed the swim test, us girls went to "tan" like the rest of the female population would do when bringing their "little brothers" to the pool, even here where the sun wasn't shining. We promised the boys we would join them later though.

I watched Edward closely, just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt again. He was having fun, so I was happy.

All the boys were running around, acting the age the appeared to be for once. The only things that said they might not be from this time was the articulation of how they said things, Carlisle's old-fashioned British accent, and Jasper's heavy Southern accent that you hardly heard anywhere anymore.

I noticed one little girl who looked about nine and had red hair that kept following the boys around. I followed her gaze and my eyes fell on Edward.

She seemed to deliberate for a moment before walking towards him. The instinct to walk over there myself and show he was mine flared immediately and I had to beat it down to stay in my seat. Edward looked nine and I looked eighteen—if I went over and kissed him like I so desperately wanted to, I would probably get arrested for rape and I would defiantly hurt Edward.

"Hi! I'm Julie! What's your name?" the little girl asked Edward.

"I'm Edward," he said nervously, shooting "help me" glances at Emmett and Jasper.

"You wanna play with me, Edward?" Julie asked.

"Er… no thanks. I'm playing with my brothers right now. And when our sisters are done tanning they're going to with us too."

"Oh well can I play whatever you guys are playing?"

"You might not like what we're playing," Edward mumbled. It was true: they were taking turns "hunting" each other with the other two being the prey. You could tell they missed hunting because it was something Edward and Jasper would never do. Emmett might have wanted to do it anyway, but Rose would always stop him. They had asked Carlisle to play too, but he had refused.

"Well I won't know if I'll like it or not unless you tell me silly," Julie said, smacking Edward lightly on the arm. Her attempts at flirting were pathetic, and I could see Edward was getting annoyed as well as uncomfortable.

"We're pretending to hunt," Edward explained.

"Oh, I go hunting with my daddy all the time. I know how; I can't wait to get my hunting license."

"No, we're pretending to hunt like animals, not people with guns. Emmett's pretending to be a bear, Jasper's pretending to be a jaguar, and I'm pretending to be a mountain lion. One of us turns being the predator and the others are the prey," Edward said.

"Ohhhh. Okay then. Can I be a tiger?"

"Do you know how a tiger hunts?" Emmett asked her.

"Yep. They sneak up behind their prey and jump on them. All cats hunt the same, don't they?"

They boys just laughed. Saying that all cats hunt the same was like saying all vampires hunt the same. Though Edward and I both liked mountain lions best, he told me I hunted like a bald eagle because I preferred to attack my prey from above.

_Flashback:_

"_So do I hunt like a mountain lion?" I asked as we walked home hand in hand from our hunt._

"_No. You hunt more like a bald eagle, always pouncing on your prey from up high," he said._

_I got an idea and promptly ran away from him and climbed the tallest tree I could find, waiting for him to find me. He came to the bottom of my tree quickly, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. When he paused to see where my scent to lead him next, I leaped off of my branch and landed on his back, knocking us both to the ground where I attacked his neck with my lips._

"_I take it I'm forgiven?" he asked me between kisses._

"_There was nothing to forgive," I murmured against his lips._

"_Then why did you run away from me?"_

"_Because I wanted you to see first hand how this bald eagle hunts her prey."_

"_Well I have myself an _extremely _sexy bald eagle."_

"_And I have the sexiest mountain lion on the planet." I moved my hands to his belt buckle and swiftly undid it while Edward unbuttoned my shirt. Our lips moved together in perfect sync._

_Who knew a bald eagle and a mountain lion could fit together so perfectly?_

_End Flashback_

"All cats don't hunt the same. Every species had subtle differences, and if you break it down even more to the individual, there are even more differences," Jasper explained. "We'll demonstrate. Emmett, you be the prey and Edward and I will hunt you."

"Why do you guys get to hunt?" Emmett whined.

"Because we're the cats, Emmett. And we're talking about cats, not bears," Edward told him.

"Fine. I hope you like deer," Emmett pouted.

"I'll go first," Edward said, sinking into the human equivalent of his hunting crouch while still up to his waist in water.

He walked around Emmett to get into a good position. When he was a few feet to Emmett's side, he sprung with his arms extended. Edward's hands grabbed Emmet's arms and dug in hard as Edward brought his mouth to Emmett's jugular. Emmett's cry of pain was very loud, but it cut off abruptly as Edward's momentum dragged them both under water.

When they resurfaced about five seconds later, Emmett was cursing and checking to see if Edward had drawn blood, while Edward looked shocked at what he had done.

"You fricking bit me, Edward!" Emmett yelled, rubbing his throat. 

"I'm really sorry, Emmett. Instinct just took over!" Edward said.

"Dude, your human. So unless Bella bit you and you turned in like, ten minutes, you shouldn't want to bite me!"

"Look, Em, all of a sudden I just felt _normal_. And biting is an essential part of our weaponry so…"

"We need to talk to the girls, and Carlisle," Jasper said.

"I'll get Carlisle, since it's my problem. We'll meet you guy's with the girls," Edward said, turning toward where Carlisle was swimming.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Julie asked. Edward seemed to have forgotten about her, and I had to. This surfacing of Edward's vampire instincts was strange and worrisome.

"Oh um… I'm not feeling well. I'm going to get my other brother and meet up with our sisters so we can go home," Edward said as all three boys climbed out of the pool.

"Oh, you poor thing! Let me give you a kiss so you feel better," she said, puckering her lips and leaning towards Edward. He had a panicked look on his face; the only girl he had ever _kissed_ was me and this girl looked like she meant business.

"Edward's eyes found mine and he mouthed, "help me." I nodded, getting off my lounge chair and making my way over to them as fast as was possible without drawing attention.

"Bella, Edward said—" Jasper started as I passed him and Emmett but I cut him off.

"I know, Jasper. I heard him. Thank you for telling me, though."

"You're welcome, Bella," Jasper said. I hugged him quickly and continued towards Edward.

"Please let me kiss you, Edward," Julie said.

"Er…" Edward said, reluctant to say anything one way or another.

"Edward!" I called.

"Yes?" he said, turning to face me but he froze for some reason. I looked down at my body and saw why: the bikini I had thrown on this morning was the one that he said was his favorite on me.

It was a dark blue, with a much lighter blue heart on the right side of the skimpy top piece and another on the left side of the bottoms. The top tied across my back and behind my neck, while the bottoms tied on either side.

"Edward!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Oh! Sorry, Bella," he said, looking down quickly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"It's okay, Edward. Let's go get Carlisle," I said as I pulled him to my side

"Wait!" Julie said. "I need to give Edward his kiss!"

Edward looked up at me—he was still about a head shorter than me—and I could see the unwillingness in his eyes.

"I _really_ don't want her to kiss me, Bella," he whispered to me.

"I won't let her, Edward. I promise," I told him softly before raising my voice to address Julie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I told her.

"I'm Julie," she said.

"Well, Julie, Edward isn't allowed to kiss girls who aren't family. I'm sorry for any inconvenience," I said, turning Edward and I towards where Carlisle was still swimming.

"Fine," Julie huffed, stalking over to a woman who looked like her mother.

"You certainly know how to get girls, don't you," I said half joking, half annoyed at Julie and all the other girls that had ever hit on Edward. Even when he looked nine they were throwing themselves at him when he was obviously not interested in them.

"I wish they would all just leave me alone; they're really annoying," Edward said, playing with his fingers as we walked.

By this time we had reached the area where Carlisle was swimming, though he was on the other side of the pool at the moment.

"Hey, Carlisle!" I called. His head popped out of the water about half way across the pool and he looked around until he saw Edward and me standing by the edge.

"What's up, guys?" he asked when he reached us, still in the water.

"Edward is having… issues with your condition. We want to be home if it gets out of hand, so we're leaving now," I explained, pulling Edward closer to my body and slinging my arm around his shoulders.

"Good idea," Carlisle said, hoisting him self out of the water. "You okay, Edward?"

"I'm fine now, but a few minutes ago I really felt like a vampire," Edward said. Carlisle nodded, already deep in thought.

"We're ready to go," I said as Edward, Carlisle and I joined the rest of our family.

"So are we. Lets go," Esme said, rubbing Carlisle's shoulder.

Edward shivered then, drawing my attention to the goose bumps on his exposed skin that the combination of my cold arm and his wet skin was causing.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry! I'm making you cold," I said, removing my arm from his shoulders and replacing it with a towel.

"It's okay, Bella. You didn't mean to," he said, removing the towel from his shoulders and running it over his bronze hair. When he reemerged, Edward's hair was even more disheveled than it normally was.

"Are you sure you're okay, Edward?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Bella. The goose bumps are already gone, see?" he said, holding out his arm. With my eyesight being so much better than his, I could still see the remains of the bumps on his arm, but they were very nearly gone.

"Alright. But you have to promise to tell me when I make you cold, okay?" I asked.

"I promise," he said.

"Good," I said, placing both of my hands on either side of his face and laying a light, chaste kiss on his forehead.

_A/N: Oh my God, guys, I am SO sorry for waiting so long to update. I had a really hard time writing this chapter, and I'm still not completely happy with it. _

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker. Then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle._

—_Kimmy Cullen_


	12. AN

**A/N: *cowers behind big brick wall***

**Hey guys. I am so so so so **_**so**_** sorry for not updating in months. I was really busy with end-of-the-year stuff in school and then my summer kind of got sucked up with my grandma dying and getting a puppy. **

**And to top it all off I kind of lost interest in this story. I have some stuff planned for it, but I can't bring myself to write eight more chapters of it at the moment. But I don't want to just leave it so I'll give you guys a choice: I'll put up a chapter that says what happens in the days leading up to the last chapter and just write the last chapter and it will be done in two months tops, or I'll write the real chapters when I feel like it and have time in which case it might be a while before its done. **

**I'll put a poll up on my profile for a week ending on 11-7 and whatever option has the most votes is what I'll do. I know I'll get a lot of complaints either way, but that's how it's going to be. **

—**Kimmy Cullen**


End file.
